Amor a Primera Vista
by Reneesme1510
Summary: Ella buscaba alguien que la amara como ella era y El solo quería ser aceptando como el era, Que sucede si un Instituto de Artes los une ¿Hay amor o solo sera ilusiones? E/B
1. Demetri

**Editado y Modificado :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Amor a Primera Vista.<strong>

**"El amor es algo que no podemos expresarlo con hecho ni palabras, porque es un sentimiento tan profundo que no podemos manejarlo."**

- ¿Estas emocionada? – la voz de su mejor amiga se escuchaba por todo el lugar, Bella se miro en el espejo por segunda ves en el día, tenia su cabello planchado un maquillaje sin exceso, su camisa azul con vuelos grises, su pantalón hasta las rodillas y las fieles zapatillas.

- si, estoy tan nerviosas ¿y si no le gusto? ¡Dios, sabes que nunca he hecho esto! – le susurro nerviosas, Carla le dedico una sonrisa a su tonta amiga.

- Calmante tonta, debes ser tu misma…. ya veras que tú estarás mejor que nada además si Demetri no te quiere por lo que eres, entonces nunca te amo…- suspiro, Carla y Bella era las mejores amigas desde chiquitas se sabia la vida de una y la otra.

- tienes razón…- suspiro Bella agarro su bolso y chaqueta, salio de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras, Carla camino detrás de ella, Seth estaba sentando en el sillón viendo algo era raro ver a su hermano de esa forma – le dices a papa que salí que vuelvo dentro de una hora.

- ajamm…- Seth le dedico una sonrisa, y Bella rodó los ojos agarro su llaves y salio de su casa no antes de despedirse de Carla.

Bella manejo hasta la cafetería, se sabia el camino de memoria, no podía creer lo que estaba pasado, hace mas de seis meses que hablaba con Demetri Evans por texto, se había conocido por el Facebook aunque ella ya lo había visto gracias a su primo Miguel, ambos estudiaron juntos el ultimo año de secundaria.

Demetri era el chico que toda chica quería, era hermoso, caballerosos y sabias decirte las palabras adecuadas, pero para Bella era el chico que se fijaba en ella por primera ves no era una chica que fuera hermosas y aunque muchos le decía lo bella que ella era para Bella era diferente, el que un chico como Demetri la cortejara era maravilloso.

Bella llego al lugar de encuentro, era divertido verla su nervios se la estaba comiendo pero Bella estaba algo segura de si misma, entro a la cafetería con seguridad.  
>- Estaré vestido de azul….- recordó su mensaje de texto. Bella camino por la pequeña cafetería en busca de un chico de chaqueta azul hasta que lo encontró.<p>

Un hombre alto de cabello negro estaba sentando en una esquina mirando la ventana impacientemente, Bella suspiro y camino hasta aquel lugar decir que estaba nerviosas era poco comparado a lo que estaba.

Bella se acerco a Demetri suspiro y lo miro su corazón pálpito más de la cuenta, era tan raro para ella estar tan emocionada por algo, pero Bree tenia razón si la amaba como el decía estaba allí por algo no.

- ¡Hola! – susurro animada, Demetri la evalúo de arriba a bajo, le dedico una sonrisa antes de besar su mejilla, las mejillas de Bella se colocaron rojizas.

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? – la preguntas fue una de muchas que se hicieron ese día, Bella estaba en el mismo cielo y no quería irse de es hermoso lugar.

Para Bella todo era nuevo el tener una cita, su primera cita no era de esperarse de que nunca nadie le hubiera tratado como Demetri la trata, con su palabras dulces, sonrisas hermosas, Bella quería mas, necesitaba mas de el, su ojos veía todo con ojos de una chica enamorada.

Pero eso nunca pasaría, el amor era algo con lo que no puedes jugar, es algo que por mas que intentes nada en ningún motivo habrá algo que te haga pensar que puedes seguir jugando.

Era confuso pero Bella lo entendió muy tarde cuando Demetri, le dijo por medio de un mensaje de texto.

** "Estoy bien, ya tengo dos semanas con mi novia, y espero que me vayas estupendo".**

El corazón de Bella se partió en miles de pedazo, ella no podía creer que eso le sucediera a ella, lo amaba tanto que dolía, pero el dolor era bueno, aunque tampoco era un dolor para matarse solo era una pinchazo, algo que había explotado, Carla la consoló todo lo que podía. **  
><strong>  
>Rene entro al cuarto de Bella y abrió las cortinas la luz solar ilumino todo el lugar, Bella se removió lentamente antes de soltar una exclamación, Rene espero que se colocara sus lentes y dedícale una sonrisa.<p>

- Princesa te vas a Los Ángeles esta misma semana….- le susurro como si eso fuera la mejor cosas del universo, Bella la miro con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué? – le susurro con algo de sorpresa, confusión y algo de tristeza.

- te iras a Los Ángeles con tu tía Charlotte estudiaras artes mientras esperamos tu cupo en la Universidad de Oxford….- susurro mirándome seria- y porque quiero dejar de verte sufrir por un tipo que no vale la pena, te lo dije nena si no conoces al chico en persona nunca lo conocerás por otra forma, el amor es así…- le beso la frente- tu vuelo sale a las tres de la tarde.

- ¿pensé que dijiste que esta misma semana? – le dijo algo confusa, Rene le dedico una sonrisa.

- pero no te dije que día….- Bella rodó los ojos antes de escuchar la carcajada de su madre, agarro tu almohada y se la coloco en la cara, el grito se quedo entre ellas.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer la historia es totalmente mía (Mary) esta serie es corta lo prometo :) **


	2. Los Angeles

**Amor a Primera Vista.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Los Ángeles, la cuidad de las estrellas, ¿pero que sucede cuando no las hay?"<strong>

Suspire, mi madre estaba completamente loca enviarme de un día a otro desde Forks a Los Ángeles, era algo que solo a ella se le ocurría y aunque a mi padre le gustaba la idea de conocer nuevas personas era raro que el me diera el permiso seria por durante seis meses y tal vez mas.

No era como irme por un tiempo y ya, extrañaría a todos mis amigos en Forks pero mi madre tenia razón en algo probar cosas nuevas tal ves me haga olvidarme de algo, o mejor dicho de alguien.

El camino era largo porque no mejor decir que era demasiado cansado, era árboles por ver y grandes escalas, era aburrido pero no podía hacer nada por ello, mi tía Charlotte era hermana de mi padre Charlie era menor por dos años pero aun así se llevaba de maravilla, mi tía era la copia de mi padre solo que femenina, verla a ella era como ver a mi padre.

Su ojos marrones chocolates como los mío, su cabello largo de color negro, la forma de ser con la gente en fin, mi padre era la persona mas importante en mi vida, claro mi madre también pero los ojos de ella era Seth mi pequeño hermano de 15 años.

Saque uno de mis mejores libros, Water For Elephants he estado leyéndolo por durante una semana y la trama me ha enamorada como ninguna, mientras leía escuchaba música clásica por su puesto.

El alguna parte del viaje tuve que haberme quedado dormida, y agradecía el haberme despertado antes de aterrizaje. La gente hacia una corta fila para poder sali, suspire, agarre mi dos maletas de mano y baje con cuidado del avión, solía ser muy patosa para estas cosas, sonrojarme con facilidad y por que no decirlo sabias cosas o al menos eso pensaba yo.

Digo, no soy la clases de chicas que le gusta estar con un libro en su nariz, pero soy la clases de chica que le gusta leer un poco de todo, odio los numero con toda mi alma, mientras las letras se han vuelto parte de mi vida, es raro sentirme de esta forma como si fuera un fenómeno, pero he sentido tantas veces lo mismo que ya es parte de mi.

Camine con cuidado hasta la entrada del aeropuerto mientras veía pasar a la gente corriendo abrazando a su seres mas querido, estaba buscando alguna señal de mi tío o tía pero solo encontré a una pequeña chica dando saltitos del otro lado, hasta que la vi siempre de hermosas y por que no siempre loca….

-Bella…-el grito de Bree se escucho en todo el lugar le dedique una sonrisa, la morena venia corriendo hacia aquí y eso me emociono mucho, hace tanto tiempo que no la veía, tire mis cosas en el piso, amaba ver mi prima, Los Ángeles era una magnifica cuidad venia aquí cada verano, era hermoso y sobre todo muy caluroso.

- ¡Bree! – le susurre cuando la abrase fuerte, su pequeños brazos me apretaron tan fuerte como ellos mismo le permitiera, estaba cada vez mas emocionada, sabia que mi madre solo quería distraerme por lo sucedido con Demetri y en parte lo agradecía había cosas que tenia que cambiar, _por ejemplo_ mi relación con ella.

- me alegro que estés aquí en Los Ángeles…- se separo y me dedico una sonrisa, Bree había cambiando mucho la ultima ves que la vi fue haces dos años, estaba un poco mas alta, su cabello ahora en ondas de color negro caí delicadamente, la pollina resaltaba los hermosos ojos verdes que ella tenia, su forma de vestí no cambiaba pero al menos su animo estaba mejor que hace dos años.

- y me alegro estar aquí….- y la verdad así lo era no sabia por que diablos había dejando de venir aquí. Amaba esta cuidad y era porque podía ver a mi única prima a mi casi hermana.

Ambas caminamos hasta una caminote negra, colocamos mis maletas en la parte de atrás, Bree se coloco en el piloto y yo en el copiloto, la canción de Katty Perry se escucho en todo lo alto. Le dedique una sonrisa burlona antes de que ella hiciera lo mismo de siempre y a pesar de que lo hacia todo el tiempo aun no me acostumbraba.

- ¡Bella… BIENVENIDA A LOS ANGELES! – grito tan fuerte que mi cabeza dolió un poco, le dedique una sonrisa mientras arrancábamos a toda prisa.

El camino fue realmente divertido mientras cantábamos a todo pulmón California Girls, las calles de Los Ángeles estaba como lo recordaba llena de gente por todas partes, los grandes carteles y las luces, Bree se alejo un poco mas de la cuidad hasta entrar a unas residencia, se me de memoria el camino hacia la pequeña casa de mis tíos aunque de pequeña no tenia nada.

Bree estaciono en la carretera y salí a ver la casa, era un hermosos color pastel con decoraciones marrones chocolates, había flores por todo el jardín del frente, tenia algunos columpios y unas bancas, camine hasta la puerta donde Bree subía las maletas hasta el vestíbulo.

- Sabes que yo puedo hacerlo…- le regañe cuando me dejo lo mas liviano, ella se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Dónde esta mi hermosas sobrina? – le dedique una sonrisa a la mujer que me recibía con los abrazo abierto, me acurruque entre ellos, hace tiempo que no sentía el calor de una madre, no me malinterpreten mi relación con mi madre son de pocas, ninguna de la dos podemos estar en la misma habitación.

- aquí estoy tía…- beso su mejillas mientras sentía su abrazo fuerte en mi, tío Phil me dedico una sonrisa antes de darme un fuerte abrazo. La tarde se paso rápido entre guardando mis cosas en el closes, hablando con mis tíos y Bree, y explicándome algunas cosas de la casa la noche llego y Morfeo me llevo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Había pasado apenas una semana de estar en Los Ángeles y ya mas o menos conocía algunas cosas, al menos los lugares mas importante que me gustaba, Bree y yo tenemos un gusto de música muy parecido, por lo cual casi no había problemas si quería escuchar mi música a todo volumen.

Hoy era mi primer día en ese Instituto de Artes de Los Ángeles, había ido una sola ves y debo decir que fue magnifico era enorme y había de todo tipo, desde música hasta idioma, pasando por artes, y yoga, deportes había mucha gente y se podía ver clases todos los días menos los domingo.

- ¡Bella! – grito Bree, le dedique una mirada mientras terminaba de ponerme mi chaqueta - ¿oye crees que nos vaya bien mientras esperamos la solicitud? – Bree estudiaría Medicina mientras que yo estudiaría Letra, amaba escribir mi imaginación era lo mas importante para mi.

Solía creer que dios me dio un don, tal ves sea para alterar algunas cosas, amaba inventar y ser creativa para mi era lo mejor, lastima que mis padres no apoyara mi decisión bueno mi padre si pero mi madre… eso otra historia.

- no ira bien yo se que si tonta…- le dedique una sonrisa y agarre mi bolso ambas caminamos hasta la sala donde estaba mi tío Phil hablando por teléfono, esperamos una rato hasta que colgó, se levanto y nos dedico una hermosas sonrisa.

- ¿emocionadas? – le dedique la mejor sonrisa que podía, la verdad es que tenia los nervios de punta, esto seria nuevo para mi no quería fallarles a mis padres ni a mi tíos.

- si, aunque también algo nerviosas…- dijo Bree mientras sonreía nerviosamente, tío Phil la miro con mucha amor.

- no te preocupe princesa, tu eres buena en esto….- amaba cuando el tío Phil se ponía de esa forma – y tu también pequeña Bells… - me encogí de hombro no estaba en plan de llorar, mi padre solía decirme pequeña Bells incluso aun me dice así, solo que muy poco.

- ¿Dónde esta la tía Charlotte? – le pregunte para desviar el tema, odiaba ser el centro de atención me ponía súper nerviosas y era algo que odiaba después de mi estupidos sonrojos.

- Aquí estoy…- suspire ella nos dio una cartera con algunas cosas raras – adentro tiene cada una tarjeta de crédito, dinero en efectivo y fotos familiares además de su credenciales….- nos dedico una sonrisa, Bree y yo nos miramos antes de comenzar a chillar….

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hace dos meses que comencé en el instituto de artes y era magnifico había elegido tres clases Idioma, Letras y Música, de las cuales solo veía una con Bree, era magnifico como podía hacer maravillas con algunas notas musicales, era simplemente perfecto.

Se había hecho el examen final y había pasado idioma con 88, música con 96 y letra con 95, me había esforzado mucho mas en idioma había agarrado Portugués, Español y Frances, era los idiomas que mas quería aprender era algo maravilloso pero mi portugués y mi español no era tan perfecto y eso me sacaba de quicio.

Bree había elegido Música, Arte y Diseños, Enfermería. Todas las había pasado con buenas notas las mas baja fue enfermería porque aunque le gustara eso le costaba algunas cosas, ella solía decir que eso la ayudaría para preparase para su carrera, y en pocas palabras tenia razón.

- no creo que Vanessa allá pasado ella no sabia nada…- comento una de mis amigas del curso de Idioma, le dedique una sonrisa me sentía algo rara hablar mal de otras chicas cuando en realidad no debía, caminamos hasta el salón 22 hoy comenzábamos el segundo nivel y estaba algo nerviosas porque sabia que debía dar mas de mi en este nivel.

- bueno no lo se pero debemos esperar a que llegue todos…- me senté a lado de la ventana mientras que ella se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a hablar mucho, Jessica no era el tipo de amiga que quisiera pero al menos no me sentía tan sola.

Siempre había soñado con que mi príncipe azul fuera un poco más alto que yo, de hermosos ojos si importa el color de este, sonrisa perfecta y sobre todas las cosas que el me entienda, sin importa cual fuera el problema.

El salón se lleno a todos los conocía y si como Jessica decía Vanessa no paso el nivel ya que le faltaba tres puntos, todo actuaron normal incluso a Daniel aunque sabia que se moría por dentro, estaba como distraído y no solía hacer los chiste que el decía, suspire, salí del salón era la hora del recreo mientras bajaba por las escaleras me encontré con Vanessa.

- ¡Vanessa! – la llame mientras bajaba las escaleras, ella tenia una tristeza sabia mucho lo que le pasaba - ¿te encuentras bien? – le susurre ella me miro con un profundo dolor, le coloque una mano en su espalda mientras su lagrimas bajaba por su mejilla.

- Creí que pasaría… yo pensé que pasaría en serio, ahora ¿Cómo hago? – su lagrimas era largas y muy cristalina, suspire Vanessa estaba enamorada de Daniel pero este la rechazo cuando vio que no paso, ambos tenia futuro pero Daniel se estaba dejando influenciar por Jessica, era una de las cosas por la que no me gustaba estar con Jessica ella creía que tenia el mundo a su pies y apenas no tiene nada.

- Srita. Swann…- la voz del rector Goncalves, se escucho a lo lejos le di una besito en la frente a Venessa y me aleje, estaba algo preocupada por Vanessa pero no podia hacer nada, si Daniel la amara tanto como el dice no le haría esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer la historia es totalmente mía (Mary) esta serie es corta lo prometo, aunque todo lo que lee son hecho reales, tal ves me tarde porque es lo que sucede en mi vida (mary) de todas formas gracias por su apoyos y comentarios, sigamos en Twitter: Mary_Nessi :)**


	3. ¡Biblioteca!

**Amor a Primera Vista.**

**"Conocer cosas nuevas nos es malo…. Pero nadie dijo que tampoco bueno"**

- Srita. Swann…- la voz del rector Goncalves, se escucho a lo lejos le di una besito en la frente a Venessa y me aleje, estaba algo preocupada por Vanessa pero no podía hacer nada, si Daniel la amara tanto como el dice no le haría esto.

Suspire y seguí al rector hasta la oficina principal, su secretaria me dedico un muy amable sonrisa, entramos a una oficina hermosas, llenas de libros y diplomas, amaba estas oficina porque me demostraba que había personas que se esforzaba por un futuro, no era como si solo lo hace por obligación esas personas no llega a ningún lado.

- ¿sucede algo Rector? – le pregunte cuando me pidió amablemente que me sentara su ojos marrones se toparon conmigo, saco una carpeta y me la ofreció con gusto y nerviosismos la acepte.

- mmm… Isabella – me miro- ¿puedo llamarla asi? – me pregunto con amabilidad, para ser un hombre de unos 40 y tantos años, le dedique una sonrisa amable.

- claro, ¿me podría decir que hago aquí? Es que es muy raro nunca he estado en la oficina….- el rector me dedico una sonrisa mientras me interrumpía.

- supe por la señora Cope que quieres trabajar en la librería….- susurro antes de mirarme – tu notas en Letras son magnificas…. Dime Isabella ¿Qué estudiaras en la Universidad? – pregunto bebiendo un poco de café, suspire había creído que era para algo importante la verdad es que no pensé que fuera algo tan simple, _Calma Bella._

-mmm…. Estudiare Letras y Literatura bueno en realidad todo lo que con lleva a esto, amo escribir…. – le conteste muy segura de mi respuesta a pesar de que aun no estaba muy decidida de todo amaba leer y escribir era mi momento de largarme de mi vida, irme a un mundo diferente era no lo se como despegar tu mente ser tu, ser alguien que tu te inventes algo que nadie pueda matar….

- y quieres trabajar en la fuente más cercana a la inspiración…. Como es la biblioteca….- susurro mirándome mientras colocaba su manos en forma de triangulo, le dedique una sonrisa mientras asentía – bien, lo que tiene en tus manos es tu nuevo horario, Bienvenida a la Biblioteca del Instituto de Artes de Los Ángeles, espero que la Señora Cope y Ángela Weber te ayude con todo lo necesario para que te adaptes a ellos….- mis boca formo una perfecta O.

- ¿Cómo? – chille casi de la emoción, lo había visto desde que llegue aquí, era un cartel donde decía que se necesitaba ayudante había preguntando por el e incluso mande una solicitud con la Señora Cope, nunca pensé que me eligiera a mí.

- lo que acaba de escuchar señorita Swan…. – me susurro algo divertido – creo que será mejor que valla a la biblioteca no quera fallar en su primer día de clases…. – le respondí con nerviosismos y le di la mano.

- gracias por la oportunidad, de verdad…..- le dije él se comenzó a reír, mis mejillas agarraron ese estúpido color.

- solo vaya antes de que me arrepienta…- agarre la carpeta y me despedí de él, camine hasta el pasillo principal y comencé a bailar, era algo que hacía, mi padre solía llamarme torrente de energía masiva, cuando tropecé con el bote de basura me calme.

Camine lentamente hasta la Biblioteca la cual no quedaba tan lejos de la oficina del Rector, y la abre el olor a los libros me enamoro como el chocolate caliente en navidad.

Las mesas estaba algo vacías los estante estaba acomodando por materias y cursos, el gran escritorio donde estaba la señora Cope estaba de lado derecho donde estaba todos los registro, algunos carritos en la derecha y en la parte de arriba las computadoras y la sala de música para escuchar las lecciones, o cualquier estilo de música.

La biblioteca también tenía una área para los que estaba en los curso de artes, diseños o algo referente a eso, porque había una sala con todo tipo de cuadros algo raros pero hermoso, no podría culparme en gustarme esto, el arte se buscaba a fuera pero la biblioteca estaba llena de artes, dulce y hermosos arte.

Camine hasta donde estaba Angela ya que la Señora Cope estaba en la caja con algunos alumnos del Instituto, Angela vestía una camisa azul marino con su nombre y las iniciales del instituto, cuando me miro me dedico una sonrisa y abrió la puerta de madera, me hizo una señal para que la siguiera y con gusto lo hice.

Entramos a una pequeña sala donde estaba algunos sofás, una tele una mini cocina, también había tres puertas, estamos ala del cartelito rosados había 10 casilleros.

- Hola Soy Angela Weber, Bienvenida a la Biblioteca del Instituto…- me dio la mano – este será tu casillero – el numero cinco se marco en el – yo estoy en aquel – señalo el ocho – Rosalie vendrá al rato para su turno en la tarde al igual que Bree…- la mire raro.

- ¿Bree? ¿Bree Tanner? – le susurre ella me miro con duda.

- si, ella esta en el turno de la tarde en la área de Artes y Música… ¿la conoces? – me pregunto curiosa.

- mmm, si es mi prima, no puedo cree que no me dijera nada…. – susurre mas para mi que para ella, Angela me dedico una sonrisa mientras me enseñaba el lugar me entrego una camisa y la chaqueta mas mi tarjeta de credencial y otras cosas, estuvimos hablando un rato y luego me llevo con los demás que estaba en la biblioteca.

Conocí a mucha gente Benjamin, Zac, Ashley y Thomas, sobre todo a Thomas fue muy lindo comigo al menos en la forma del trato su ojos azules estaba escondido bajo unos hermosos lentes, su cabello marrón oscuro, su labios alineados y su cuerpo esplendido, un poco mas alto que yo.

No me dejo de mirar en toda la clases y aunque fue algo incomodo porque no me sentía bien, era buena persona o al menos eso es lo que vi.

Thomas estaba haciendo curso en informática, diseños y arte, era bueno en lo que hacia, sobre todo en los números, además tenia un estado de ánimo que me agradaba en las tres horas de prueba que estuve no me pare de reír.

Con el tiempo conocí a la tal Rosalie y a su hermano Jasper ambos era sumamente hermosos rubios de nacimientos de ojos azules altos, vestían a la moda y era hijos de los empresarios Hale.

Hice una rara amistad con Rosalie mientras con Jasper fue más fácil, cada día que estaba con Thomas creía algo raro en mi pero nunca le paraba me sentía extraña de forma buena pero aun asi, había algo que me decía que no era bueno tampoco es que me importara.

No venia en plan de hacer novios, si no en estudiar mientras la carta de Oxford me llegara, asi pasaron dos meses, mi trabajo en la Biblioteca era excelente aunque me cansaba mucho y eso hacia que estudiara hasta tarde, quedándome dormida en plena mesa silla o cualquiera cosa donde me supiera estudiar…

El examen final estaba había pasado todos el de Música y el de Letra solo tenia que espera tres días para saber mi nota de Idioma…

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer la historia es totalmente mía (Mary) esta serie es corta lo prometo, aunque todo lo que lee son hecho reales, tal ves me tarde porque es lo que sucede en mi vida (mary) de todas formas gracias por su apoyos y comentarios, sigamos en Twitter: Mary_Nessi :)**


	4. Vacaciones

**Amor a Primera Vista.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Nadie me dijo que el que repitiera seria para conocerte..."<strong>

-¿Repetir? – mi grito de decepción se escucho por todo el cuarto, odiaba esto, siempre que me emocionaba por algo salía algo malo que arruinaba todo.

- lo siento pequeña…. – estaba frustrada, me había quedado Español con 72 lo peor del caso es que tendría que repetir los tres idioma de nuevo, me frustraba y me sacaba de quicio si tengo que decir que me volví algo vaga, pero para rasparme.

- ¿pero porque? digo solo es 72, ¿acaso no necesito mas de 70 para pasar? – dije aun con ganas de golpear alguien porque era tan injusto.

- si, cariño pasaste el oral pero el escrito no…- suspire – lo siento…- mi tía me beso la mejilla y se marcho, sentí un odio profundo por mi misma, enterré mi cabeza entre las almohadas necesitaba desahogarme.

- ¿Bells? – la voz de Bree se escuchaba por todo el lugar - ¿quieres ir al gym? – un ruido raro salio de mis labios como de forma de gruñido, Bree espero una respuesta coherente, suspire

- dame cinco y bajo…- ella solo asintió antes de irse, camine hasta el baño y me di una ducha refrescantes, me vestí con rapidez y amarre mi pelo en una coleta alta, una lagrima bajo por ella.

_¿Cómo le diré ahora a mis padres que raspe idioma?_

Camine hasta la sala en ella se encontraba Bree ambas nos fuimos al Gym que estaba a una calle de la casa de mi tía, todo los del vecindario iba a este por que era grande especioso y era el mas cercano.

Tenia muchas cosas para hacer ejercicio, incluso un estudio de baile, amaba este gym por que me hacia hacer importante, hicimos muchas cosas, pero mi mejor partes fue la caminadora, era como hacer una caminata larga si siquiera moverte de tu lugar.

Las pesas fueron una de las cosas que me costaron y por que no tengo dos pies izquierdos y aun así me inscribí en clases de bailes, quería alejar de mi cabeza el que raspe el examen…

.

.

.

.

.

- ¿Cómo que no hay cupo para de lunes a viernes? – esto era el colmo, además de que repruebo para terminar de completar no había cupo de lunes a viernes en Idioma.

- lo siento, Bella pero los cupo se acabaron solo queda los Sábados de una a cuatro y media de la tarde, se que no escoges los sábados por tus ayudas comunitarias y tu trabajos en la Biblioteca pero tus ayudas comunitarias te las pasaron para lo viernes…- dijo la secretaria ensañándome mi nuevo horario odiaba mi vida, modificaron algo que no quería que se modificara. Suspire y conté hasta 10, necesitaba calmarme porque si no lloraría de rabia e impotencia.

- ¿solo dime que Letra y Música esta entre semana? – ella verifico en mi horario y me dedico una sonrisa.

- si, Letras lunes y Martes mientras que Música Miércoles y Jueves, tu horas comunitarias Los viernes en las mañanas e idioma los sabados en la tarde…- suspire agarre mi horario y compre las nuevas guía antes de salir de ese lugar, camine hasta las banca y me senté mientras miraba mi horroroso papel.

Verifica cada una de mis clases con sus profesores y números de salones, hoy era martes por lo cual me tocaba Letra, esperaba que fuera una buen día aunque sean en el salón de esa activad.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Ya Bella te ira bien! – susurro Thomas mientras buscaba mi camisa rosada.

- Es que odio esto, no quería Idioma los sábados…. – suspire, mientras me sentaba en la banca.

- sabias que podías agarra vacaciones…- dijo Rosalie con una manzana en la boca, con el tiempo hicimos una buena amistad, Rosalie era mil veces diferente a mi pero nadie dijo que teníamos que ser iguales.

- ¿Vacaciones? – le susurre confundida, Thomas la miro mal ella no le dio importancia, Rosalie camino con ese andar de ella.

- Si, Jasper y yo la tomamos el año pasado cuando el no paso el nivel seis de enfermería, además extrañábamos a mi abuela y nos fuimos a Texas…- suspiro antes de seguir comiendo.

- no sabia que se podía agarrar vacaciones…. – susurre para mi misma, Thomas suspiro y me miro.

- puedes agarrarlas pero te atrasa igual, la verdad no le veo ciencia…. – todo lo miraron mal – es mi opinión respétenla….

- solo digo, si te sientes tan frustrada ve y tomate tu tiempo… ratita… - susurro antes de ir.

- no pienso igual que ella pero como diría por allí… Cada cabeza es un mundo…- susurro antes de marcharse.

La verdad es que si quería un tiempo para mi, para saber que es lo que en realidad quiero, tampoco es que me voy a morir por unas cuantas semanas, pero necesitaba quitar esta tristeza y soledad que tenia.

.

.

.

.

.

- ¡Mama! ¡Papa! ¡Seth! – grite cuando llegue a mi casa en Forks había decidido venir a visitar por unas semanas a mi familia, aunque no lo crean los extrañaba mucho porque era parte de mi.

- ¡Bella! – el grito de Seth se escucho y corrió abrazarme a pesar de que yo era mayor que el por dos años el era mas alto que yo por unas pulgadas. Su abrazo me hizo ponerme sentimental, Seth y yo nos las vivíamos peleando todo el tiempo pero siempre teníamos esa unión cuando uno necesitaba el otro solo con una mirada sabíamos lo que queríamos.  
>- ¿Cómo estas lobito? – le susurro el se río pero sentí mojarse mi camiseta, por lo cual mi idea estaba confirmada mi lobito me extrañaba tanto como yo a el- ¡Oh Seth, no llores si!<p>

- ¿Quién dijo que lloro por una patosa enana como tu? – susurro mirándome, le dedique una sonrisa, mi padre me abrazo tan fuerte que sentí que un oso me estaba atacando, pero aun asi no comente nada.

Mi madre fue la ultima nuestro abrazo fue algo emotivo pero como era solo seria un sentimiento pasajero nada que pudiera recordar, por primera vez dese tener una relación como la de Bree y tia Charlotte.

- ¿Y bien como están todo por allá? ¿Cómo van tus clases? – susurro mi padre mientras nos sentábamos en el sillón de la sala.

- todo esta bien, el tío Phil y la tia Charlotte les mandaron obsequio y algunas cosas, también su saludos y entre cosas…. – Seth me miro esperando mi respuesta – si también te mandaron tres cajas de dulces…. ¡Goloso!

Seth salio corriendo hacia mi cuarto donde estaba mis maletas y grito un muy fuerte – PATOSA.

.

.

.

.

Forks estaba como siempre, lluviosa, fría, tranquila y por que no mejor decirlo húmeda, pero a pesar de todo Forks era mi Forks mi lugar secreto, en Forks siempre me había costando relacionarme y ya que solo tenia una amiga que era Carla pero ahora que se fue a vivir en Puerto Rico quede sola, y eso era bueno.

Mi mundo fue, será y seguirá siendo solitario, no necesito de alguien que me quiera y mucho menos de alguien que finja quererme. Había aprendido con el paso del tiempo que no puedes comprar un amor, al menos que seas plástica, no puedes regalar algo que no es tuyo y matar, siempre había crecido con la idea de que el amor en si, como pareja no existe, mis padres era muy raras ves que se daba beso en los labios, y tampoco es que crecí en una familia donde el "te quiero" o el "te amo" se escuchara.

Mientras la lluvia caí encima de mi, me di cuenta que tenia mas defecto que un carro viejo, no es que pensara que fuera algo que debería cambiar siempre me había sentido segura en mi misma, no era una chica fiestera, pero mucho menos estudiosa, al menos eso siempre lo supe, era una chica que se encerraba en su cuarto, cantaba, bailaba, gritaba y se imaginaba miles de príncipe azul.

¿Pero ellos existen? Digo alguna vez existieron, no quería un tipo de cara linda y simpática sonrisa, porque eso no era para mi, solo quería algo un poco mas alto que yo, ojos hermosos sin importa el color de ellos, que me ame como soy y no por lo que le pueda ofrecer.

- ¡Maldición! – susurre cuando una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla, odiaba sentirme asi, siempre andaba melancólica y era porque necesitaba con desesperación alguien que me dijera estas bien todo pasara o cosas como esa.

En mi Ipoh! se escucha la música más triste de la historia y eso que Barcelona no es tan viejo, ¿o eso creo?

- ¡Bella! – solté un pequeño gruñido de dolor. La voz de Demetri se escucho a lo lejos y mi corazón se apretó.

- Demetri… ¡Hola! – dije con fingido entusiasmos, mientras caminaba dejándolo atrás, escuche como aceleraba su paso.

- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Hace como seis o cinco meses que no te veo? – me susurro, intente ignorarlo pero no me servia, mi corazón palpitaba cada vez mas y de verdad odiaba eso.

- fueron cinco meses….- le susurre mientras caminaba, el siguió hablando mientras yo solo hacia raro ruidos, llegamos hasta una cafetería, el lugar no estaba lleno pero quería ruido, necesitaba mucho ruido….

Demetri siguió hablando a pesar de que no le paraba me siguió como un perro sigue a su dueño, pedí un chocolate caliente mientras el pidió algo que no alcance a escuchar. No necesitaba más de su maldita e irritante voz quería que se fuera pero no sabía como escaparme.

- sabes que porque no busca tu una mesa mientras yo espero los pedidos… - el asintió mientras camino en busca de una, mi suspiro fue largo y quise hacer un pequeño baile, mi corazón estaba demasiado herido para tanto drama.

La señora me entrego mi chocolate y le di indicaciones a una mecerá a entregarle lo que Demetri había pedido con una nota, salí al frío húmedo mientras la voz de Anya Marina se escuchaba, mi sonrisa en los labios me hacia ver que en parte Demetri era un cretino, solo era alguien que tenia palabras tontas que decir, y yo mas tonta por creerle.

Y Aunque mi confianza no es buena, al menos que hay una estupida allá fuera esperándolo a el.

.

.

.

.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron rápido y muy emociónate puse de mi parte para que fuera asi, y aunque mi padre estaba decepcionado por mi calificación el al igual que yo se confundió con la nota.

Con Seth estuvimos acampados, haciendo travesura, nos tiramos de un acantilado, fuimos a la feria, a los bolos y largas caminata por el bosque, con papa fuimos a pescar a la Push. Con mama fui a tejer y aunque era aburrida algo tenia que hacer para compartí con ella, también fui a su clases de cocina y jardinería. Con mi padre fueron mas conversaciones que otra cosas, mi padre era de las persona que le gustaba dar su punto bueno, y aunque jugamos damas, ajedrez y cartas para mi fueron como juegos recreativos.

Con el tiempo también llegaba mi regreso a Los Ángeles, cosas que no quería me había hecho a la idea de no volver, pero tenia que hacerlo de alguna forma tenia que hacerlo.

- ¿Y te tienes que ir? – la voz de mi hermano se escucho entre las personas.

- prometo venir a navidad, ¿esta bien? – el asintió y me abrazo fuerte.

- ¡Te Extrañe, Bells! – suspire no quería llorar, además me había preparado para esto.

- ¡Y yo a ti enano! – el se río era nuestro propio chiste.

Abrace a mi madre y luego a mi padre y luego a lo tres, le dedique una sonrisa mientras caminaba a mi próximo destino…..

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a **S. Meyer** la historia es totalmente mía **(Mary)** esta serie es corta lo prometo, aunque todo lo que lee son _hecho reales_, tal ves me tarde porque es lo que sucede en mi vida (mary) de todas formas gracias por su apoyos y comentarios, sigamos en **Twitter: Mary_Nessi :)**


	5. Conociéndose

**Amor a Primera Vista.**

**"Entonces Cupido… ¿Quién diablos te dijo que me pincharas?"**

* * *

><p>- ¡Me alegras que este de nuevo aquí! – susurro Bree mientras se sentaba en mi cama Rosalie estaba muy entretenida con mi lapto solo había pasado un día desde que llegue.<p>

-Mmm, si a mi también Forks esta muy cambiada…- murmuré mientras acomodaba mi ropa en el closet.

- no, solo que tu estas cambiada…- susurro Rosalie mirando mi lapto, la mire algo rara tal vez tuviera razón, solo talvez el que estuviera aquí me había cambiando.

- puede ser…- dije pensativa, y es que en parte le daba el voto bueno a Rosalie, era una chica (y sigo siendo) una chica que vive en su propio mundo – pero sigo creyendo que es Forks…- murmuré, Bree asintió también pensativa.

- como quieras… - murmuró con su muy normal indiferencia, y en realidad no le di importancia porque en pocas palabras así era mi amiga, Rosalie era dura, inteligente, bella y la mejor personas sicópata a una espejo he podido conocer.

- mañanas comienza con nuevo horario….- suspire, mañana era sábado y estaba que lloraba solía ir los sábado a un parquecito a pasaras las tarde, solía…

El sábado llego como mas me lo temía, me pare a eso de las diez de la mañana comí y me puse a practicar un poco, mi portugués y mi español, cuando dieron las onces, me coloque un jens, una camisa manga larga blanca y mi fieles tenis, la chaqueta y mis lentes, busque mis cosas y baje hasta la sala, busque a mi tío para que me llevara como siempre hacia.

La casa estaba algo sola, lo cual me lo confirmo una nota, agarre el dinero que estaba dentro del sobre y camine hasta el garaje agarre las llaves y busque el auto, era un hermoso Mini Cupe de color azul, era sumamente hermoso, entre y tire todo en el asiento de a lado, mientras simulaba manejar, era gracioso porque lo se hacer, amaba comportarme como niña, ser yo misma pero solo una persona me conocía como yo era.

Soledad.

Si Soledad y yo éramos muy amigas, amaba estar sola, ser yo misma siendo como soy pero siempre y cuando este sola.

Maneje con cuidado hasta el Instituto, todo los lugares estaba lleno menos uno, me estacione bien, y luego me baje y camine, saque el comprobante mientras buscaba el numero del salón, era 30 lo que significaba que estaba en la Casita.

El instituto estaba dividido por tres partes, La Biblioteca, el Instituto en general y la Casita. Aunque lo mas raro del asunto es que la Biblioteca estaba en toda la entrada, pero era una de las partes mas grande de todo el instituto, entre en la biblioteca y le dedique una sonrisa a la señora Cope había llegado demasiado temprano, y eso era algo raro en mi naturalmente solía llegar muy tarde.

-¡Bella! – saludo la señora de cabello negros y lentes redondo, era una señora muy amistosa me hacia recordar a mi abuela Marie.

-¡Señora Cope! - -le dedique una sonrisa - ¿Cómo ha estado? – pregunte con amabilidad.

- mejor que nunca, el que no pueda hacer algunas cosas no me impide el dejar de venir…- me dedico una sonrisa el cual correspondí de la misma forma.

- primero es su salud Señora Cope… - la regañe la señora comenzó a hacer su trabajo mientras repasaba un poco mi idioma- ¿y Ángela? – le pregunte curiosa.

- Hoy regresa Benjamin así que pidió el día de hoy…- le dedique una hermosas sonrisa, Ben y Angela o como le dice Bree Benangela tenia de novio como dos años, pero Ben tuvo que irse a Brasil por algunos problemas, y hoy regresa para quedarse.

Me quede un tiempo mas con la Señora Cope, hasta que toco mi hora de clases, camine con firme pero algo nerviosas no quería que algunas personas me vieran, es que me daba pena y mucha vergüenza, era algo que no estaba mas, cuando estas ilusionada y sientes como que algo bueno te vendrás pero de repente se muere todo lo que has pensando, bueno así me siento yo.

El salón era algo grande, había algunas persona en el, gente de todo tipo desde altos hasta bajos, gorditos, flacos, cabellos cortos o largos, en fin una hermosas variedad de gente; Me senté en la parte mas alejada y aunque quede al frente de la Profesora.

La puerta se cerró y un chico alto de cabellos desordenado con una camisa de corazones entro, pidió disculpas y se sentó, al rato varias personas hicieron lo mismo, saque mi libreta y los libros más mi lápiz.

- ¡Buenos dias, Alumnos mi nombres es Fátima! – la voz de la profesora era buena, era calidad y muy juvenil, la profesora siguió hablando un poco mas, y mis manos anotaba todo lo que pudiera, estaba nerviosas porque a pesar de que había repetido me sentía lejos de aquella habitación con persona.

Una italiana hablo con mucha perfección el hermoso español, y sentí envidia por que yo quería llegar hacer como ella, yo solo me escondía detrás de mi asiento para no decir nada, o hacer nada.

El recreo llego antes de darnos cuenta y camine con paso nerviosos y determinado, mientras metía mis manos en la chaqueta, hice la cola y compre, no era la gran cosas tampoco es que tuviera hambre.

Suspire, ¿Ahora donde diablos me iba a sentar?

- ¿Oye quieres sentarte con nosotros? – un chico moreno como de mi tamaño me dijo amablemente le dedique una sonrisa.

- Gracias…- le susurre mientras lo seguía, me ofreció una silla fue muy amable de su parte.

En la mesas había muchas conversaciones pero aun así no me sentía en confianza. A lado de mi se sentó el chico alto de camisas de corazones raras, su cabellos estaba desordenados con la perfección, pero no era algo que me interesara.

- mmm, ¿puedes pasarme una servilleta? – agarre la servilleta y se la pase, me dedico una sonrisa – Gracias… soy Edward… me dijo mientras tomaba algo de su refresco.

- Isabella…- le susurre comí con tranquilidad ambos nos quedamos en silencio escuchando a unas de las chicas hablar sobre su vacaciones.

- ¿Qué-que-que hiciste en-en-en tus vacaciones? – lo mire algo extrañada, el me dedico una linda sonrisa pero ignore el que se hubiera pegado.

- mmm, fui a visitar a mis padres en Forks, hace tiempo que no los veía ¿y tu? – el mastico rápidamente mientras comenzaba a mirar a otro lado.

- con mi familia fuimos a Arabia Saudita – su voz fue perfecta si pegarse, lo cual me dio entender que a lo mejor tenia comida en la boca.__

- ¿Oh En serio? – el asintió- magnifico, ¿pero que fueron hacer Allá? – el me dedico otra de esa suaves sonrisa.

- mmm, fuimos a ver a mi papa, el trabaja allá como Medico Cirujano aun le falta un año para regresar aquí…- estuvimos hablando mas sobre su viajes incluso se pego algunas veces pero de resto todo estuvo bien, ambos caminamos hasta el salón y nos sentamos en nuestro asiento.

La clases de pues de eso, fue un poco mejor, mi inseguridad se había ido, de una forma que nunca entendí.

La clase término entre algunas risas y otras no tanto, camine en silencio hasta la salida, atrás de mi venia Edward el cual hablaba por teléfono, camine mientras buscaba un lugar para sentarme, Bree me había pasado un mensaje que la esperara, hoy le tocaba estar en la Biblioteca de una y media hasta la cinco.

- ¿a quien esperas? – una voz detrás de mi se escucho me voltee y allí estaba Edward guardando su celular, suspire no era muy habladora pero con el era algo raro.

- a mi prima ¿y tu? – pregunte algo curiosa.

- a mi mama, espero que llegue pronto…- dijo mirando hacia la puerta de salida, mire igual que el, pero no comente nada. Ambos nos quedamos en nuestro mundo sin saber que hacer o que decir lo cual me pareció algo extraño e incomodo, mi prima apareció y me despedí de Edward de la mano y camine hasta mi auto.

Bree entro con su animo de siempre antes de comenzar a hablar como loca, por el espejo retrovisor vi como se montaba en un auto y se iba.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a **S. Meyer** la historia es totalmente mía **(Mary)** esta serie es corta lo prometo, aunque todo lo que lee son _hecho reales_, tal ves me tarde porque es lo que sucede en mi vida (mary) de todas formas gracias por su apoyos y comentarios, sigamos en **Twitter: Mary_Nessi :)**


	6. Andrea y Marcus

****Amor a Primera Vista.****

* * *

><p><strong>"Si tienes que decir algo… solo dilo… aunque no, sabes que… mejor no lo digas..."<strong>

- ¿entonces Bella pa cuando un novio? – susurro mi prima mientras Rosalie se cambia de nuevo de ropa, suspire esta dos acabaría con mi poca paciencia.

- puede dejar de decir eso, el que ustedes tengas "parejas" no signifique que yo tenga que tener una, no soy una zorra o algo así…- dije mientras seguía pegada a la pc.

- ¿acaso quieres llegar virgen a los 40? – susurro Rosalie mientras se vestía de nuevo, suspire mientras terminaba de leer lo que acaba de leer, hace algunos días me había propuesto escribir mis propias historia en una paginas para fans, era algo loco por que podía ver el maravilloso talento de estas chicas.

- no lo se que llegare virgen a los 26 años, es una meta que me coloco mi padre… - dije sin darle importancia, mientras me leí las instrucciones, escuche varios suspiro y algunas quejas.

- ¿Rosalie…- chillo Bree algo aburrida – cuando podremos ir a la plaza? – murmuró mientras se veía de nuevo en el espejo, rodee lo ojos por décima vez en el día.

- ¡Lista! ¡Bella apúrate! – suspire cerré mi lapto y camine hasta donde ella estaban.

La plaza era un lugar que solíamos ir, estaba todo nuestro grupos de amigos, chico futbolista, los que patinaba, las sifrinas y los enamorados, y en mi caso los obligados a ir a matar el tiempo.

El lugar costaba solo de algunos árboles muy bien arreglados, las bancas pintadas de un hermoso blanco, una mini casa para los perro y muy poco perro callejeros entre otras cosas, las chicas comenzaron hablar con sus amigos, digamos que también los mío pero no era muy habladora y tampoco es que me interesaba hablar con ellos.

Suspire, odiaba estar en ese lugar, bueno no lo odiaba solo que no me sentía cómoda, es cuando tu madre te obligar hacer algo y no te queda de otra hacer eso, en Forks estaría caminando bajo la lluvia mientras intentaría inventar una buena frase.

En Forks las cosas siempre era mucho mas fáciles, nada que ver con en Los Ángeles.

- ¿entonces que dice vamos mañana? – los mire en busca de saber de que hablaba, Bree miro a mi dirección.

- Bells y yo no podemos ambas nos toca biblioteca en nuestro instituto…- dijo con tristeza Diego le dedico una sonrisa mientras seguía hablando, una de las cosas por la que no me gustaba estar aquí era por el idiota de Diego.

Vale se que Diego gusta de Bree y Bree gusta de Diego, ¿pero el que ninguno de los dos se atreva a decírselo al otro? ¿Cupido o estas haciendo mal tu trabajo o vale que eres gafo?

Diego era un año mayor que Bree, era alto de ojos marrones claros, su cabello era largo castillo rojizo, su forma de hablar era normal y casi siempre andaba deprimido, es amable y sobre todas las cosas un caballero, a pesar de todo esto es un idiota porque aunque el mismo sabe que amaba a Bree anda con todas las mujeres que pueda, y como dice Bree: "solo somos amigos". Amigos ratón del queso.

Diego tenia una hermana llamada Mariana era una de las mejores amigas de Bree y en algún tiempo atrás mía también, los dos estudian en el instituto solo que curso muy diferentes.

El reloj seguía marcando la hora muy lento y muy despacio, hasta que dio las nueve y me regrese a la casa de mis tíos, Bree se quedo un poco mas mañana era sábado y como cada sábado tenia clases de idioma.

.

.

.

.

.

La profesora Fátima explicaba algo de lo cual porque más que intentara no entendía nada, sabía que el aprender Español no seria nada fácil pero con ella todo era mucho más difícil y por que no menos comprensible.

Ángel y Fabiola era los mejores en su clases, María también pero no era sobre el hablar bien o escribirlo bien era el de saber dominarlo. El recreo llego y con ello las nuevas locuras de Samantha y Andrea, era unas chicas muy hermosas pero con sentido del humor demasiado raro, uno que por mas que intentara no paraba de reíme.

- entonces novio, bríndame una galleta…- susurro Samantha mirando a Edward, este solo sonrío mientras la miraba con rareza. Nos sentamos en la misma mesa de siempre con la misma persona de siempre.

- ya sabes Edward si le brindas a ella me brindas a mi…- dijo Andrea mientras comía mi pan. El solo se limito a reír, antes de ponerse hablar con Carlos.

- ¿oye Bella quieres Doritos? – suspire mientras negaba delicadamente, mire a Edward el cual estaba comiendo un ponquesito de chocolates con chapista algo que nunca había probando y se me había atojado, pero suspire ese postre estaba fuera de mi mesa.

La mesa comenzó con las mismas conversaciones raras que la mayoría era gracias a Andrea.

- ¡Ey Bells! – le dedique una sonrisa a Marcus era un chico que estaba muy pocas veces con nosotros, se sentó a mi lado - ¿Cómo fue tu semana? – me dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

- digamos que mejor que la semana anterior, al menos esta semana pude logara llegar a uno de los mejores puesto y alcanzar esa tonta nota musical…- dije con un suspiro, el me dedico una sonrisa y una rara mirada.

- bueno, yo se que tu puedes…- le dedique una sonrisa, Marcus era una personas de ojos grises, cabello enrulados de color negro, su piel era morena y apesar de su color era un hombre hermoso, aunque tenia un pequeño y rarito defecto nunca dejaba su gorra.

- gracias, me hace muy bien tu sinceridad….- Marcus y yo tenemos muy pocas cosas en común pero una de ellas es que ambos nos gusta apreciar los colores que desprende la naturaleza.

Marcus tenia un hermana según por lo que me contaba, era algo raro pero me gustaba hablar con el, podríamos llamarlo que el si era uno de esas personas en la cual podrías molestarte a tomarte un tiempo para hablar con el, su forma de pensar era muy diferente a una persona normal.

Las clases paso si ningún problemas solo que tuve algunas palabras con Marcus sobre nuestra tarea y participación en clases, como todo los sábados risa por culpa de Andrea.

La hora de salida indicaba que había terminado la clase, con un "Adiós Profesora" salimos de allí, camine mientras estaba en mi mundo hasta las bancas de la salida pero como estaba llena me quede parada en la enorme pared de color vino, Edward se paro al frente de mi mientras hablaba por teléfono, Andrea estaba haciendo los mismo a unos cortos metros de mi.

Edward retrocedió cuando unas chicas corrieron de lado opuesto a el, haciendo que me pisara, el volteo y me miro con un poco de pena y preocupación.

- ¿Te-te-te encuen-tras bien? – me dijo mientras me ayudaba a incorporaba, suspire.

- si, no te preocupes no fue nada….- el asintió pero no comento nada mas, Andrea se nos acerco mientras comenzaba a parlotea sobre cosas que no entendía, pero algo que me llamaba mucho la atención era la forma de hablar de Edward, lo que me daba a pensar mucho.

Edward se despidió con la mano antes de irse y motarse en un auto el cual perdí de vista, Andrea se le antojo un helado y quien era yo para culpara por ello, ambas comimos helados mientras hablamos de música, libros, moda y cualquier cosas rara.

Bree apareció con cara de obstinación y me despedí.

- ¡No la soporto! – susurro mi prima mientras se montaba en el auto que conducía, todos los sábados.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunte mientras salimos del instituto, el camino a casa no era tan largo pero antes tenia que para a la pizzería.

- es que la estupida de Vicky hizo todo mal, encargo los libros mal, y además los coloco desordenadamente, para colmo me regañaron a mi, ¿es que acaso la Señora Cope esta ciega?…. – dijo todo de manera rápida - ¡yo creo que si! – se respondió ella misma a la pregunta tonta suspire este día seria algo largo. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer la historia es totalmente mía (Mary) asi que no la copien...!**


End file.
